campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Peoples Virtual Party
The Peoples Virtual Party is one of the newest major parties in the United States. As such the 45th President of the US will be the first possibly elected as a candidate of the Peoples Virtual Party. The Peoples' Virtual Party (PVP) is an American political party unique in the way its membership is defined and in its aims as a political party. The Peoples' Virtual Party members are those citizens of the United States who * pledge to perfect and to work for the enactment of the proposed Amendment and organic laws effecting the Recall, Referendum, and Initiative (R2I), and * pledge to perfect and to work for the passage of the proposed Campaign Finance Amendment and to conduct themselves both as candidates and constituents as though it were presently in force. These are the sole requirements for PVP membership. Implications of Party Membership PVP members may be members of other parties and run on other party lines on any given ballot. PVP members will support other PVP members in their campaigns for office and will work to counter opposing candidacies of non-PVP members. The weight PVP members wield in elections may not be decisive initially, but their advocacy of the Recall, Referendum, and Initiative (R2I) amendment and act, and of the Campaign Finance amendment will eventually carry the day, enabling themselves as legislators via the Recall, Referendum, and Initiative (R2I) and returning control of representative government as well via the Campaign Finance Amendment. With the money cut out from under our campaigns we will have to fall back upon... grassroots democracy. So that the destination, participatory democratic government, will be achieved by our journey towards it. Or our journey will be seen to be our destination, whichever you prefer. Not only can this be done, it must be done. There's no rocket science involved here, just organizing 101 at the lowest levels. It's a matter of making up our minds to do it. That's all. Major Issues PVP members are thus committed * to accepting as candidates only contributions from constituents of the office in question and to contributing in turn only to campaigns for offices of which the are constituents; * to accepting as candidates or contributing as constituents to any one campaign a maximum contribution of $290 in the 2010 election cycle, as the law now stands; * to limiting, as candidates, contributions to their own campaigns to that same amount; * to soliciting or accepting as a candidate, or contributing as a constituent, campaign contributions no earlier than one year before the election in question; * to recording, as a candidate all such contributions and disbursements of funds; * to applying all these provisions to primary campaigns as well as to campaigns for the general election; and * to delivering all funds collected but undisbursed in the course of a campaign to the US Treasury. All these and the other conditions of the proposed Campaign Finance Amendment will be honored by all members of the PVP. Candidates External links * USPVP.org * Amendments 28 & 29, The R2I and CF amendments Other, Subsumed Political Parties * The 3rd Party * The Constitution Party * The Democratic Party * The Democratic Socialists of America * The Green Party of the United States * The Labor Party * The Liberal Party * The Libertarian Party * The Light Party * The Party for Socialism and Liberation * The Republican Party * The Socialist Party USA * The United States Pacifist Party * The Valiant Defender's Party Contacts *John Francis Lee Category:Political parties (US)